tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones is a TMNT character that first appeared in the second season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a young vigilante that constantly wears a hockey mask and wields several hockey sticks. He is also a high school student in April's grade, who got held back. He is voiced by Josh Peck. His first appearance was in Mutagen Man Unleashed. Goongala! Official Description "Scum sucking mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet...Casey Jones. ''I'm the last guy you'll ever see before you wake up in the hospital!" ''-''' '''Casey History Casey Jones was born in 1994 in new York city to a former nhl player and a unnamed female he also has a little sister who was mentioned in the good the bad and casey jones.is introduced as a teen who is failing school and needs April O' Neil to tutor him so that he can continue playing on his hockey team. At first, April is skeptical about Casey, particularly due to his clumsy nature. However, when the two worked together to stop Mutagen Man and a squadron of Robot Foot Soldiers, she began to open up to Jones and enjoy being in his presence. Casey constantly flirts with April (or "Red", as he calls her). Later, when he finds out about her connection to the Turtles, he and Raph hit it off - First as enemies, then finally friends. Ever since, Casey has become a definite ally of the Turtles, though he does feel uncomfortable when he's around Splinter. Appearance Casey is a teenaged boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown sometimes dispicted as blue eyes. He wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his upper front teeth from playing hockey. When in his crime fighting suit, he wears a hockey mask and, underneath it, is his painted face that resembles a skull. He has body padding everywhere and carries with him hockey sticks, baseball sticks, lacrosse sticks and other sport gear. Hidden in his glove, Casey also has a built-in tazer to shock his opponents. His shoes are also specailly designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure he is ready for any battleground. Personalty Casey appears to be quite arrogant, occasionally pushy, a bit flirty (at least around April), quite inattentive to his school work, and thinks highly of himself. Even with his first encounter with April, he managed to show how involved he is with himself and the fact that he thinks little of others. But he admits that he does need a tutor, as he wishes to stay on his hockey team. And while he tended to aggravate April a bit during their tutor session, he tried in his own way to be friendly and get her to enjoy herself with something besides just books. He also shows a sense of "empathy" when she shows to be exhausted from that day, and reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. During their encounter with Mutagen Man, Casey became protective over April and tried his best to watch out for her. He was also very impressed by how April fights - and he then asks if encounters like with Mutagen Man happen frequently. When she answers "too often", the idea seems to excite him. Gear *Goalie Mask (painted like a skull) *Face Paint (also painted like a skull) *Hockey Glove *Hockey Blocker Glove - with nails *Homemade Taser - potato masher rigged with 9volt batteries on a drawer track with springs *Padlock of Doom - lock tied up to a handkerchief *Bunch of Keys *Custom Sheaths - belts and duck tape *Spray Cans (paint grenades) *Baseball Bat - wooden *Hockey Sticks - also wooden one is a goalie stick the other is a regular stick *Custom Skates *Spiky Pads * Cricket Bat Abilities and Skills '''Fighting Skills: Casey will use his hockey sticks as his weapons against his enemies. He was told by Raph that he fights well but reckless. He mostly counts on his weapons then his own hands and feet. Strength: Don't let Casey's skinny body fool you, Casey's all muscle. He was shown to knock out one of the Rat King's Giant Rats with his bare fist! Endurance and Stamina:His stamina is pretty high for a human as he can run and fight for an agreeable period of time. Intelligence: Casey seems to know all the strengths to master his enemies' moves. Casey can also create spectacular gizmos that are just as near as Donatello's. Speed: He can run faster than an average athlete, but he can move munch faster to be wearing rolling skates. Hokey Player: He shown to be skilled hockey player able to ice skate very well and he can hit puck with great accuracy. Driving Skills: His driving skills are very well even can drive with no problem to use the new upgrade car that has incredible speed. Production Casey Jones' models of facial gear.jpg|Casey Jones' models of facial gear. One of Casey's first artwork..jpg|One of Casey's first artwork. 29927354-.jpg|Casey's concept art in his hockey gear. Casey conxept.jpg|Casey's concept along with his size comparison along-side the Turtles. SDCC Casey Jones poster.jpg|SDCC Casey Jones poster. Artwork of Casey's hockey mask.jpg|Artwork of Jones' hockey mask. Artwork of Jones' mask continued..jpg|Artwork of Jones' hockey mask continued. CGI model of Casey in early concept..jpg|CGI model of Casey in early concept. Trivia *He is voiced by Josh Peck. *He has been alluded to in the series by graffiti tags on walls in the city. One of which is a variant/parody of the famed Kilroy was here World War II graffiti tag, "Jones is Everywhere!" *The hockey pads on Casey's outfit are labeled as Laird sporting goods brand and his hockey sticks are East-Man brand. This is a nod to TMNT creators Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. *In the Season 2 and 3 theme song, he is seen in the end looking to the Turtles. *He is shown in his battle outfit in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones!. *He found out about the Turtles and enters the lair in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! *He had Musophobia (fear of mice/rats/Master Splinter). *It is revealed in the voice-over in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! that Casey Jones has a dad and a little sister. *Casey might later be trained by Splinter. *He is left-handed. *Like most of his incarnations, the first turtle he meets is Raph. *Casey Jones has proven himself a great inventor (not as great as Donnie though), building all the little gizmos, not just onto his battlesuit, but on his bike as well. * He is very skilled at fighting, despite having no formal training of any kind. * It is shown in "Plan 10" he likes being a girl. *It is shown in the trailer that he knows about the Technodrome from the First Season finale. *Casey has a rivalry with Speed Demon a mutant car. *His name is a reference to the Grateful Dead song "Casey Jones". *Casey also prefers subbed anime to dubbed ones as shown in Plan 10. *He is seen chewing on a stick of hay in Within the Woods. Quotes *"When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter." - Mutagen Man Unleashed *"Goongala!" *Skates after a Foot Bot with Raph right behind him,* "Faster man, move your shell!" - The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! *"When you play cricket, you gotta have some crumpets!" - Wormquake! *"Trust me, I may not have ninja training but I have achieved a level of awesomeness attainable only to Casey Jones. It's mystical!"- Newtralized! Gallery See Casey Jones/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:Good Guys Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Wise Guys Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Hostages Category:Inventors Category:Turtles friends Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Hot tempered Category:Songs